moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Quirelezepli the Highlander
Background Quirelezepli was an Eredar (uncorrupted) who was born in the fortress city of Nivhirness in the Highlands of Argus (Mt. Nivh). The archived data crystal of his clan in Auchindoun record his birth taking place in an intermediate time between two millennia, and furthermore in a time after draenei chronologists have recorded the Sundering. Due to the particular chronology regarding Quirelezepli's birth, night elf annalists approximate his birth being at around 7,340 P.C., effectively making Quirelezepli a few decades shy of 7,400 years old. Quirelezepli is an Old Eredun name meaning "choir of angels", which is a expression or phrase of great joy. He was the oldest of 4 children by the parentage of Hyspistaan and Illoducia. His father was a builder by trade and his mother was a minstrel. Hyspistaan was part of a military order called the Zakaarai Church, which was founded by Vindicators and Anchorites who, having heeded Velen's vision but refused, resolved to defend Argus from the Burning Legion instead of fleeing. Because Quirelezepli is a name of a dead language, he received different names according to other languages. He is almost never addressed by his actual name. Most commonly, he was called 'Highlander' because he lived in the mountains. His Orcish name 'Regas'agul' means 'mountain bird' or 'eagle', denoting his aesthetic affinity of that kind of terrain. Less often, in Common he is called Quirengel, which is the Commonized version of his name. Early life Quirelezepli had a childhood typical of many eredun children, and the Old Eredun culture was taught heavily to him. The lowland folk were much more advanced in the intellectual and arcane pursuits, but many of Quire's neighbors retained the old Eredun tribal warrior traditions that were left behind. Ultimately as a result, the full Burning Legion invasion of Argus was delayed for thousands of years because of the valiant eredun warriors. Many of Quire's forefathers fought and died in the defense of Argus and it was expected that once Quire became of age, he too would go the way of his forefathers. Quire was something of a rowdy, unruly, intemperate child who was difficult to discipline and train up by his parents. As the oldest of 4 children, he would destroy things for fun and wound his siblings superficially in horseplay. As punishment, Quirelezepli was sent to the mines as a dredger, where he would be required to come up with a mineral quota. Because of the nature of the punishment, Quirelezepli took some hard knocks about learning self-control and discipline, as well as some much needed wisdom. His taskmaster and tutor watched him very closely in the place of his father when he would be in the field fighting demons. As if it was some fluke, Quire had a fascination of finding precious materials in the mines he was sent to(something he related to dwarves very well in). In the many hundreds of years he spent, as punishment transcended to vocation, Quirelezepli would go to the same mines and find things nobody else would bother, since dredging was considered an unsavory task in eredun as well as draenic culture. Quire started discovering many different gemstone formations in the various strata he dug through. He would take as many gemstones as he could carry and he would barter them with gem workers and jewelcrafters. Though Quire lacked the patience and refined touch to cut gems and fashion jewelry, he was undoubtedly the best at knowing how to find a certain gem. As a result, many eredun(and later on in Azeroth, miners of nearly all races) would give Quirelezepli choice samples of metallic ore and rock, where he would prospect for a fee. His family delighted in Quire as he matured into a more proper eredun adult. However, right before Quire reached 7,000 years old, he and his family discovered that their people were critically losing ground in the final offensive of the Burning Legion. Hyspistaan was slain in battle but in his death throes, the naaru Za'ki assumed his essence. Quire's maternal uncle, Afahrduun, relayed instructions for the departure of his clan as well as other neighboring clans. Za'ki would arrange interdimension transport to the planet Draenor, that is, 'Exile's Refuge'. From that point on, every eredar alive would remain to fight a defensive battle at Nivhirness until their naaru vessel would arrive. Quirelezepli and his immediate relatives would narrowly survive the onslaught as the last patch of eredun ground would be fully conquered by the Burning Legion. Life on Draenor Quirelezepli arrived in Draenor a few hundred years later after his interdimensional exodus. By this time, he found that the eredar who have accompanied the Prophet Velen, now considered the draenei, have been permanently settled in with the orcs. The draenei have learned new ways such as hunting and shamanism, to which Quire scorned due to his clan's warrior heritage. Surprisingly, Quirelezepli found that he had more in common with the warrior ways of the orcs than he did with his fellow lowlander neighbors from back in Argus. Quire has not yet been trained in the ways of the warrior since he was still a youth, but that was about to change soon after his arrival in Draenor. His maternal uncle, who took his brother-in-law's place as father, began to teach his nephew the Old Eredun warrior disciplines. As part of Quire's training, he was required to quest in the new world of Draenor, where Quire would best the challenges and trials therein. Afahrduun would also send Quire to other orc warriors to receive further instruction, since he believed that warriors by nature must be versatile in the knowledge of fighting. Garrosh Hellscream, who was also a youth, was a companion of Quire in the training in becoming a warrior. Both Garrosh and Quire in the years before the Burning Legion invasion of Draenor explored the land, felling monsters, and completing quests for the various orc clans. An Orcish saga, "Bounds of the Blackrock Foundry", recorded the rise of prominence of the Blackrock clan through the points-of-view of Garrosh and Quire as they quested to scout a gronn mountain in Gorgrond. The moment that the events unfolded for the Legion's arrival, Quirelezepli was caught in a surreal game of survival horror as he had to put his tenuous warrior skills to the true test in defending himself, his people, and the friendly orcs against the corrupted orcs of the Burning Legion as well as some demons. Just like his father before him, each and every battle was a losing one as Quire slowly but surely lost everything he had and his people had on Draenor. Garrosh, his fellow brother-in-arms, forsook him as the depression of such destruction and madness made him feel too powerless to do anything. Yet despise this, Quirelezepli pushed on. Great instances of zeal and faith were beginning to take root within his soul as his skill in arms improved with every feat of survival as he would singlehandedly overcome every corrupted orc and even some deadly demons. Quire chose to rally with the last remaining draenei in Shattrath City, but by the time he got there, the city had been razed completely. Fearing the worst, Quire assumed that he would be the only survivor. For the sake of self-preservation, he fled to Tanaan Jungle for cover and concealment. When he got there, he beheld the Dark Portal. Knowing that it would be his only way to escape, he hurried to cross through the portal but in his path, one demon stood in his path, a shivan lord named Kryss'styph, also known as the Maiden of Pain. Quirelezepli had to fight mano-a-mano against her. When Quire was well spent, something miraculous happened: an entire contingent of troops(Alliance Expedition) poured out from the Dark Portal and begun to charge at the enemy presence there. The shivan lord diverted her attention in fighting, and Quire took his chance to run towards the Portal. The Alliance Expedition assumed him to be an enemy so he became a target, but Quire simply focused his efforts on evading and running to the portal. It was then that Quire found himself in a strange, barren wasteland but not sooner did he realize where he ended up than when gryphon riders have finished destroying the opposite end of the Dark Portal Quire ran for his very life from. Being fortunate that nobody noticed him in the confusion of war, Quire continued to keep running northward until his collapsed from exhaustion in the Swamp of Sorrows. Early life on Azeroth and involvement in the Battle of Mount Hyjal Quirelezepli spent his first years on Azeroth eluding the immediate attention of the humans. His survival skills enabled him to endure being out in a wilderness unfamiliar to him. He beheld many strange sights as he journeyed northward, but the most familiar sight was the presence of orcs. He encountered the free remnants of the Blackrock and Dragonmaw clans and while he tried to establish relations with them, his welcome was quickly overstayed due to him being as alienable as a human. Even so, Quirelezepli was welcomed by the sight of the mountains of Khaz Modan and hoped to make himself a home there someday, but only when he would be more welcomed on Azeroth. In his journey, he crossed the Thandol Span and through the Arathi Highlands. He was about to cross Thoradin's Wall until a large contingent of Syndicate highwaymen stopped him and demanded a toll(back in a time when the Syndicate was stronger than the subsequent years). Quire had nothing of the persuasion of money; besides his arms, armor, and rations he had nothing to render as payment. It didn't help that Quire didn't know Common at the time. He spoke Orcish, which made matters worse. The Syndicate thugs purposed to assault Quire, but he was successful in defending himself against superior numbers. In Hillsbrad, he would not last long as the Syndicate thugs in the field closed in and ambushed Quire. He eventually lost his strength due to certain debilitating poisons. While these poisons were meant to kill a human, it would trigger allergic reactions from the eredar anatomy. The Syndicate thugs who finally captured Quire decided that he may be worth more alive than dead and hope to claim a bounty. Quirelezepli was taken to Durnholde Keep and kept in a different holding cell than the other orcs and tarried there until the fateful day of the orcs' escape. Uncannily, Medivh had taken notice of Quirelezepli's flight from the Dark Portal and first appeared to him in his cell not long before he appeared to Thrall. He told Quire that he would play a part in prophecy, that he would take passage to Kalimdor and there would be another time before Medivh would give Quire additional instructions. Medivh was aware of who the eredar was from his observations in the several years he lived in the Azerothian wilderness and knew that he could make a difference in the events to come. The way that it would be accomplished was that Quire would fly to Mt. Hyjal by zeppelin. To do this, Quire was instructed by Medivh to loot and collect the money needed for the transport which was located in Faldir's Cove, due south back into the Arathi Highlands. When Thrall and his orcs made their escape, Quire fought or eluded his way to the warden's office and collect any valuables he could find to pay the fare. Then, finding a riding horse to spare in the internment camp, Quire rode south to the goblin zeppelin stationed in the cove. When Quire arrived at Mt. Hyjal, he beheld three armies in the field around the World Tree. When he touched down, Medivh sensed his presence and came to him again, instructing Quire to take his place in the orc army and participate in the battle to come. It was then that Medivh informed Quire that the undead Scourge, a client power of the Burning Legion is making their way to the World Tree and that Archimonde was leading them. This infuriated Quirelezepli, but Medivh told him that Quire has a greater mission than a vendetta and that he would be needed after the battle, should the forces of good prevail. Quire heeded Medivh and resolved to do what he can to both strike down the Scourge and survive. His valiant efforts were more than enough to slow the advance of the Scourge as it was seen that the Night Elf defensive line saw little action, and that not a few of Jaina's troop were spared from certain death. While Quire was something of a novice in the ways of war, it was either by a fluke or a miracle that he managed to survive and prevail against the Scourge. When the battle was over, Medivh appeared to Quire for the last time and an exit interview took place regarding the events that transpired. At the end of it, Medivh charged the eredar warrior to purify Lordaeron, now called the Plaguelands. The Guardian, who announced his eternal departure, openly gave his trust to Quire, that he would do his part to serve the world he must live in. The Argent Dawn and Ascension to the Paladin Quirelezepli wasted little time before he begun to cleanse and heal the land of undeath. He witnessed that King Arthas had returned but sensed that he was a being of great power. Quire decided to do whatever he could by hunting down and killing Scourge troops that were harassing Lordaeric survivors trying to evacuate. Though Quire did not know Common yet at the time, he played the part of the secret, silent protagonist that oversaw the protection of the helpless. He did this for a time until the Argent Dawn first began to mobilize south of Andorhal. Recognizing that there were even orcs within the ranks, he approached first to the orcs and then to the humans. It was when Quirelezepli first began to learn Common, and since the Argent Dawn detected him as Lawful Good, they welcomed him as a fellow brother-in-arms. The Argent Dawn, after many quests, perceived Quirelezepli as a zealous fighter who believed in the Light, yet did not quite learn to wield the Light. When the Knights of the Silver Hand offered him an opportunity to accept knighthood, Quire willingly accepted to undergo a week-long vigil that would attune his soul to the Light, a common initiation rite. Afterwards, he would become a page for a certain young human Knight of the Silver Hand, who oversaw Quire's faith-based development. Every summer, the eredun man would travel to a certain fiefdom of a prominent Paladin and learn the customs and courtesies of knighthood. He would learn the Common language, Lordaeric and Stormwind folklore, warhorse riding, and various sports. In the Spring of 28 L.C., Quirelezepli was officially knighted and joined into the ranks of the Silver Hand. Though he never forsook the warrior traditions of his eredar clan, he can now wield the power of the Light, can ride a horse into battle, render proper battle honors, and otherwise be skilled and knowledgeable in the ways of chivalry. The marriage of the warrior's way and the Light-attuned soul was made manifest in this unique individual. The Burning Crusade and reclassification as Draenei Since the Knights of the Silver Hand was an entity that answered to the Alliance of Stormwind(Grand Alliance), it would follow that Quirelezepli, also numbered with the Silver Hand, be officially a member of the Alliance. He was not yet registered as an Alliance citizen, which required certain processes. A turning point came about when a certain draenei naaru vessel, the Exodar, crash landed in Azuremyst Isle. The Knights of the Silver Hand volunteered to investigate the event, which included Quire and his senior knight. Greatly to the surprise of Quire, he was shocked to see his own people on the island. As the draenei were new to Azeroth, Quire used his experiences to great effect in fighting and protecting them from the many threats that came their way, particularly the blood elves at Bloodmyst Isle. It was established that the Prophet Velen was numbered among the draenei who crash landed into Azeroth from Draenor, and his annexation to the Grand Alliance was accepted in short order. Soon after, Quirelezepli joined the Alliance under the same classification of 'draenei', which he considered a necessary nuisance. Despite being glad to see his fellow race again, Quire still valiantly kept to the old eredun ways and shirked away from any advance of draenic culture. The draenei he began to meet started to call him 'Qunaari' but a quick strike at the mouth(or the threat thereof) was to follow closely behind that insult. The eredun man insisted that his name remains as it is, or else he would respond in peace to 'Highlander'. When the Dark Portal reopened for a second Alliance expedition, Quire took the opportunity to assess what has transpired since his own exodus. He hurried at once to Auchindoun and beheld the dangers and corruption. He spent most of his time in the present-day Draenor searching and recovering relics within the ruins of the Zakaarai Church's station near Auchindoun, which availed little. However, his path and maturity as a holy warrior was impressive enough, and Quire, deciding that there was little at best to recover, realized that he must move on. He received a summons that the Knights of the Silver Hand would take part in the Shattered Sun Offensive at the Isle of Quel'Danas. Though Quirelezepli did not beheld Kil'jaeden at the Sunwell, his duties ensured that Kael'thas' troop felt the sting of defeat and death. His involvement was commensurate with his Paladin experience, but no less momentous; with great zeal he was filled with an uncanny alacrity that would overcome the elf's natural dexterity and agility. A tall tale began to spread around the taverns in the world that Quire was not the one who killed the most blood elves of all in the Shattered Sun Offensive but he was the one who "hit" the most blood elves of all. What he lacked in precision, he was bountiful in many strikes. Whether people believed in the feat or not, it was a time that Quirelezepli started to become widely known past his own peers. The Scourge War, the Scarlet Crusade interim conflict, and retirement from Knights of the Silver Hand Quirelezepli, as all Knights of the Silver Hand, was called to take the fight to the Scourge in Northrend. There was nothing remarkable about Quire's involvement except for the Argent Tournament. He performed fairly for a Paladin in the jousting lists, but he lacked the expertise for mounted warfare. Quire's most familiar setting was fighting on foot, and he displayed that admirably in the arming duels in the Crusader's Coliseum. Many arena-style melee games were held apart from the jousting. Within the weeks the tournament was running, Quire managed to best many of his foes on foot. He even narrowly defeated Garrosh Hellscream, his one-time warrior companion, in a battle royale of Alliance and Horde combatants. King Varian Wrynn, who was a favorite spectator of the dismounted melee games, would often choose certain individuals from both the Alliance and the Horde to duel against one-on-one. The thing itself was considered a matter of great honor for both factions. Out of all the King of Stormwind handpicked, not one combatant bested him. King Varian Wrynn was unmatched in pure one-on-one arena combat given his background as an arena fighter. However, one combatant came close, and it was Quirelezepli. Quire and King Varian fought for about 20 minutes. Quire, empowered by great zeal, thrashed the King greatly while ignoring the impact of much of the King's attacks. The King, being an arena fighter, resorted to "dirty tricks" to get the upper hand, and that one point, he disarmed Quire so violently that Quire's weapon flew a wide arc going past the outside of the coliseum. Without a weapon, Varian delivered a great strike, but Quire blocked it at Varian's wrist, preventing the blow from landing, and in quick succession, headbutted Varian. The crowd erupted violently in cheer when Quire launched a one-two punch that had the King reeling back and kneeling. As Quire was prepared to charge Varian down with a swift running kick, Varian swiftly dodged it. Quire fell and landed on his back, and saw that Varian's sword was mere inches away from Quire's neck. As the King was declared the victor, he took Quire by the arm and lifted him up. As Quire gave his King an orcish salute, the King likewise returned it with an orcish salute, something that bewildered both the Alliance and the Horde spectators. It would be the beginning of a relationship that would serve both king and knight well. Quirelezepli would be sent to the front lines to pave the way to Icecrown Citadel, though he did not go far. He became party to a conspiracy involving the Scarlet Onslaught. They were pulling away the Knights of the Silver Hand and other Alliance Expedition troops to combat and destroy the Knights of the Ebon Blade, which was unlawful and no less a treasonous act since they were accepted and commissioned by the King. While Quire had no respect for his fellow friendly death knights, he knew that they were without fault and without cause to be given over to murder. Quire, by duty, had to be recalled from invading Icecrown Citadel(history proves he never stepped foot into the Citadel) to deal with the Scarlet Onslaught. With several Paladins and other close supporters, Quire made his way to the mission cathedral in Onslaught Harbor. Grand Inquisitor Veronica Shadowvale(Tartaria, Gaoler of the Forsaken by infamy) was present and stood opposed to the armed party. She was destroyed(later revived in Gilneas by a worgen spirit) by a Great Judgment spell by a certain Paladin that accompanied Quire, leaving the pathway open to Admiral Barean Westwind, the station commander. He would ultimately reveal himself as Mal'ganis. The dreadlord was bested in short order. In his indignant anger, Quire realized that all of the Scarlet Crusade must be annihilated if peace were to have a chance in the world. He returned to the Eastern Kingdoms and called up all those who were willing to fight the Scarlet Crusade. Successfully raising up many, they traveled to the Plaguelands and began to conquer all Scarlet Crusade holdings. Objectively, the Scarlet Crusaders were to be offered amnesty in exchange of surrender. While a substantial amount of them surrendered peacefully(and some of them defected to the Argent Crusade), the rest of them raised armed resistance. Being cut off at many points, the Scarlet Crusaders were hopeless in surviving past Quirelezepli's charge. Balnazzar at one point had disposed the ones in Stratholme, which led the Argent Crusaders cornered at Hearthglen by Quire and Tirion Fordring. As usual, the promise of peaceful surrender in exchange for amnesty was given, and those who bravely took threw away their arms and ran to the Argent Crusader ranks. The other Argent Crusaders destroyed them by bolt, arrow, cannon, and holy magic. Enraged, Quire was the first to charge through Hearthglen, Tirion second, and the rest followed. Mercilessly and giving no quarter, all the Argent Crusaders died. Men, women, children, pet animals, and livestock perished. Nothing that had life that didn't peacefully surrender saw the next morning to come. The retaking of Hearthglen marked the end of Quirelezepli's active service with the Knights of the Silver Hand. He tendered his resignation to Fordring, but Tirion had received and relayed terrible news. He informed the draenei and the rest of the Argent Crusade troop that Deathwing had recently awakened and cut a swath through the world of Azeroth, causing much damage, destruction, and warping of the land. Worse, Stormwind City had also received partial but catastrophic damage. The entire world was in chaos not long after Arthas the Lich King was defeated as vague reports came in of a cult rising. Quire still stood by his decision to retire, but he informed Tirion that he must "deliver the Zealot's Call" and set forth for Stormwind. The Cataclysm, the rise and fall of the Zakaarai Church, and the death of Quirelezepli Quirelezepli beheld a deeply distraught and distressed nation of people in Stormwind. Logically, Quirelezepli's first move is to seek out Archbishop Benedictus and ask what must be done to rally the people back to their senses. Benedictus was not in better shape than the people he spiritually led, which greatly frustrated Quire. Quire then had to take matters in his own hands. While questing and rooting out hint, signs, and displays of Twilight's Hammer activity, Quirelezepli would often preach to the peoples of the Alliance and would also preach to the peoples of the Horde, using the advantage of his fluency in both Common and Orcish. In time, Quirelezepli would amass those who were willing to organize themselves against the Twilight's Hammer. The other details regarding organization of the church were laid out by Quire. As he made it clear that he would not be the supreme leader, he charged all to look to themselves and look to their fellow neighbors for what must be done. The final climatic battle between the Zakaarai Church and the Twilight's Hammer took place at the foot of the Blackrock Mountain, where the cultists were being mobilized with black and black-red chromatic dragons to land a fully-fledged assault to take over Stormwind. This battle took place before Thrall was sent to recover the Dragon Soul artifact. When the battle was joined, the Zealots with their holy zeal were able to overcome the massed yet distrusting and cowardly cultist forces. The Zealots had some struggle with the elites in the army and with some of the dragons, but they wisely dispatched them as a team showing unity. The battle was slowly falling in the Zakaarai's favor until Deathwing himself entered in the battle. He vastly overwhelmed and destroyed both the remaining Twilight's Hammer and the Zakaarai Church forces not discerning friend or foe in his penultimate power. Quirelezepli quickly became the lone survivor. Though he bravely tried to fight Deathwing by himself, the Destroyer closed his mouth, crushing Quire greatly before releasing to drop his talons on him. Quire became a slop of metal and blue flesh not long after his life had left his body. After Quire died, Deathwing did not resume his underling's plans to take over the Stormwind capital, and instead made his way to the Wyrmrest Temple as preordained by the story, where he would then be destroyed by the Dragon Soul with determined heroes leading the effort with Thrall. Post-Destroyer's End, peerage of Stormwind, and discovery of Pandaria Though Quirelezepli had perished, the Bronze Dragonflight have determined that while he and his fellow Zealots were wise to prevent Stormwind's sacking, he was not meant to die as foreshadowing events in time would be altered to more drastically dangerous outcomes. To this end, the Bronzes in the Caverns of Time created a rift in space-time for heroes to intervene and save Quire's life from the clutches of Deathwing. However, it would not be easy since the Infinites, who noticed the move by the Bronzes, sought to act against this spacetime intervention. Heroes selected had to fight through the battle in the illusion of fellow Zealots and destroy certain leaders and Infinite dragons. In the fight against Deathwing, the heroes would give healing to Quire while misdirecting aggression and flanking Deathwing with damage until Deathwing would change his mind and fly away. When Quire was rescued, he returned at last to the Stormwind Keep. The King received witness of Quire's noble actions in defending the city and by royal decree, promoted Quire to baron, officially making him part of the peerage of the Grand Alliance. Quire would then by request establish his barony in one of the highest mountains to the south of the dwarven town of Kharanos, just like he always wanted. Both the cities of Stormwind and Ironforge could be seen. Using both human and dwarven architecture, a mansion was built, nestled within the slopes of the mountain peak. A retinue of servants came to manage the estate, but also, a museum was soon erected to display Quire's historical feats in Draenor as well as Azeroth. It was something of a tourist attraction that benefit the dwarven nation of Ironforge not only for Alliance citizens but Horde ones as well. Quirelezepli was late in setting foot on Pandaria since he was often busy overseeing the work on his estate, but one day, a certain strange visitor who called himself Wrathion was seen inquiring for a personal audience with Quire. Quire's retainers were skeptical about the nature of the unusually dressed, physically different man, but Quire suddenly came upon his guest as he was out and about. When Wrathion beheld Quire, he exclaimed that he was the one who wrestled with his father, who he then explained was Deathwing. Though Wrathion did not come to take vengeance, but to give the draenei holy warrior a proposition to impact the future of the world and that it would take him to a strange new land called Pandaria. After several days of being an honored guest, Wrathion was successful in acquiring Quire's willingness to embark. As he entrusted his estate to his retainers and servants, Quire set sail for Pandaria where he would meet with Wrathion in the Tavern of the Mists in the Veiled Stair. After a few days, Quire landed at Lion's Landing and was greeted and lauded by the Alliance troops there. He received directions to get to the tavern and headed north through the Valley of Four Winds, beholding all the sights and sounds of Pandaria. Adventures in Pandaria, involvement in the Siege of Orgrimmar Quirelezepli was required to serve the Alliance's military needs as is for any vassal. King Varian Wrynn gave Quire the mission to compete against the Horde in securing artifacts of power and he would collaborate with Grand Inquisitor Veronica Shadowvale, who had chartered another religious mission called the 'Scarlet Vengeance'. The Church of the Light in Stormwind was recently moved by her speeches and sermons after the destruction of Theramore and organized an expeditionary force somewhat like the Scarlet Crusade of former days. Shadowvale, unchanged by her Scarlet Crusade background, was a human supremacist but this time, human supremacy was vastly popular. It was even said that Jaina Proudmoore herself was a powerful supporter of the Inquisitor. Quire, being wary and distrusting, reluctantly agreed to serve militarily as a vassal of the Alliance alongside the once-dead Inquisitor. Most of the time he spent in Pandaria was spent establishing mission fields. The mainland pandaren were not respectful of the faith of the Scarlet Vengeance troop and problems with sha quickly erupted, particularly the Pride aspect. However, the pandaren respected Quire by his deeds since he had learned temperance from his many years. Quire was one of the few individuals present who were not completely overwhelmed, but the Sha aspect of Despair would challenge him at his spiritual weakness. Once it was time to invade the Thunder King's citadel on the Isle of Thunder, Quire quietly deserted from the allure of evil power that only the most hardcore of Scarlet Vengeance troops remained for. Shadowvale's lust for power have brought her to her second death, though she would be risen again. Quire was summoned by Wrathion so he would stand before the August Celestials and be tried. Quire passed every trial except the one given by Chi-Ji, the Celestial of Hope. He had to learn to stand strong besides his gloomy, grimdark outlook so that he would be able to face the greater threat lying ahead with Garrosh, his one-time warrior companion. Quire was charged personally by Wrathion to put a stop to Garrosh, and he would be one of the front-line troops in the Siege of Orgrimmar. Many Alliance and Horde heroes at this time greatly lauded and welcomed him as a great hero as Quire was respected by both human and orc alike. Quire was not the greatest of heroes present but the common troop rallied around him. Quire survived the many perils before reaching Garrosh in this way and took his part among the many in the melee. Garrosh was ultimately defeated by Quire and the teamwork he had with him at the time. In the Valley of Strength some days later after Vol'jin became the new warchief of the Horde, Quirelezepli gave a rousing speech in Common and Orcish to an assembly of Alliance and Horde troops, encouraging a mutual peace that would prevent such full-scale tragedies of Theramore and Orgrimmar. He also took his part in the trial of Garrosh's war crimes, where he became something like an advocate of Garrosh. Quire argued that while he greatly hated and loathed Garrosh's hatreds, he argued that Garrosh only meant to show strength in the face of great adversity. He did not take into account that Garrosh has been fully given over past the point of redemption, an error Quire would later regret. If anything, Quire had nothing but confusion and denial for someone who had so much to prove for himself as a warrior, but not even the draenei of old could overlook the grave depravity of Garrosh's war crimes. To that end, he passively agreed for Garrosh to be executed. Quire's days in Pandaria were otherwise unremarkable since he was just in line with the Alliance mission, though it was said that there were some quiet nights at the Great Wall due to Quire taking it upon himself to meet the mantid in melee. Such a feat became the popular subject of the Shado-Pan, and it was said that Quire's name was found in a "hall of fame" for achieving some of the highest personal mantid kills. Characteristics Quirelezepli is for all intents and purposes the true quintessence of a professional armsman. Marrying strength, endurance, and speed very well, he is described to be brutally overpowering especially when his faith pushes him. As a weakness, while he may be fast in movement, he is not quick in movements and reactions, which is a great weakness ready to be exploited. As a consequence, Quire has had to take many clever missile hits and some clever melee hits made by other warriors and rogues. When most armed professionals realize that you need to be quick as you can to avoid a blow, Quire is rated to be among the worst in that regard. However, it is remarkable that the eredun warrior can take some blows that would quickly expire other warriors. Like any warrior, Quire has a specialized knowledge of blunt weapons, axes, swords, and polearms but he is not a master or a fan of any given weapon type. He almost always carries an arming sword(broadsword) as a backup weapon, but in the event that he loses that weapon, he could easily resort to hand-to-hand combat. The hand-to-hand fighting style he uses is regular orcish brawling, which is effective apart from the more masterful Monk disciplines. Quire's use of Light magic is substantial, but he personally focuses more on combat feats than Light attunement. He also wears the heaviest armor available going into battle, though because he makes an effort to train well in that kind of armor, he is not often hindered. Personality Quirelezepli is cultured in the Old Eredun ways, which is rare in knowledge for the newer generations of the draenei. As such, he is very traditionalist and rigid in his culture and has little appreciation for the characteristics typical of most draenei. He only considers himself draenei in a 'pro forma' fashion, but as hardheaded as he can be about his own heritage, he refuses to forsake the better legacy of all eredun. His greater hatreds are reserved for those who are given over to Evil, chief of all the man'ari. As Lawful Good, Quire is adamant in preserving what is right and virtuous especially through brute force, liking himself partly to the orcish and dwarven ideals for the alignment. The human and elf ideals of forbearance is not regarded well with Quire since he considers forbearance a form of weakness that results from a lack of ready diligence. As a person, Quire is inquisitively intelligent as his pursuit for subject knowledge gives him credit in refining his own person, particularly in the martial persuasion of things. To him, a piece of knowledge can be wielded with skill as a sword. Things that require direct action for resolution is something Quire delights in. He marries wisdom with intimidation in personal conflict, not to get what he wants but to prove himself in doing. As a downside, Quire is often insufferable, inconsiderate and callous of the viewpoints of others and can be pessimistic in situations unless he can obtain a better working knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Eredar Category:Mining Category:Zakaarai Church Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Draenei